Marco needs therapy
by toadboss
Summary: Marco is still reeling from the events at Lava Lake beach, he heads home to earth to talk to an unlikely confidant who tells him more than he ever expected.


I'm actually a fan Marco x Kelly but I know how unlikely that will last in canon.

I also like Marco and Janna when ever they are together it gets hilarious so here we are. I don't normally like this much angst but realy wanted to write this once it popped into my head

CHAPTER 1 MARCO NEEDS THERAPY

Marco Diaz was back home from Mewni a few days after his birthday at lava lake beach.

He had arrived in his room late at night to avoid his parents, he needed to be away from Mewni for a night and didn't feel up to facing his parents constant optimism.

Marco was still trying to deal with the truth bomb Tad had dropped on him. The realization that he had a crush on Star, that it was the real reason he went to Mewni and stayed despite having the ability to go anywhere. He wanted a relationship with Star Butterfly, wanted to be more than friends. What made it worse was that he knew she had at one point wanted the same.

The problem was she had apparently moved on far faster than he expected. Star was dating Tom again, and perhaps even more importantly was that she had far too much to deal with in Mewni to even realize his feelings not to mention deal with the drama of a jealous best friend.

Marco didn't know what to think, the talk with Kelly had certainly helped but he still needed to get this out in the open with someone he trusted.

Marco took out his phone and sent a text.

[ can we talk ]

He knew she would still be up, probably playing games or out defacing public property. The response took just a few minutes.

[ sure meet at the park bench ]

Marco let out a sigh and got up, he'd go down to the kitchen for a drink then open a portal to the park. He already knew which bench she meant. The only one a equal distance from their homes

Marco stepped from the portal in his hoodie and regular earth clothes, appearing just outside the light of the street lamp.

" hey Janna" Marco said.

"Diaz, long time no see. It's been a while since you wanted to just talk like this man, but that's fine, come confess to Father Janna of the church of chaos" Janna had her usual grin as she spoke and patted the seat next to her.

Marco sat with another sigh as he leaned his head back and gazed up at the stars.

" It's about Star…" Marco paused not sure how to continue.

" wow you finally realized you have a full blown crush on her and that she's not available, and that you are totally torturing yourself by sticking so close to the happy couple" Janna said pointing at him, a hint of mockery in her voice.

Marco closed is eyes and groaned an affirmative, " _yeesss_ ".

Marco wasn't surprised she knew, Janna knew everything about him. The had lived in Echo Creek together for their entire lives and in that time Janna had at some point declared them childhood friends, which apparently meant she had the right to all of his secrets. It was embarrassing when she decided to tease him, annoying when she blackmailed him regularly and maybe even a bit scary when she occasionally revealed just how much of his life she knew about.

It could also be comforting when he needed to talk to someone without holding anything back.

Star was at times in a similar role, you don't live with a friend that long without discovering some secrets about each other. However there was somethings you just don't share, being a teenage boy just added to that.

Janna had long taken the choice out of his hands though, thus she was his go to therapist.

" What's wrong with me Janna? Maybe I want to be unhappy?", Marco asked, still keeping his eyes shut as he laid sprawled on the bench.

There was a long stretch of silence, Marco opened his eyes in mild shock. He knew her almost as well she knew him, normally she would reply with a joke; _everything Marco_ or _ha where should I begin Diaz_. He could just imagine the grin on her face as she said it too, then he'd talk it out with her and by the end he knew to go with the opposite of any choice she jokingly supported. While Marco was lost in thought Janna finally spoke.

" Do you really want to know Marco?" Janna said with her head propped up on one hand, her elbow resting on the benches armrest. She had at some point turned away and was staring into the dark.

" um know what Janna?" Marco asked, he was confused by her unusual tone.

" What's wrong with you Diaz, you asked so do you really want to know. I'll promise to be brutally honest while I'm sitting on this bench Marco, that's a rare opportunity so yes or no?" Janna asked, She tried to hold onto her normal nonchalant attitude but a tinge of annoyance was clear in her voice.

Marco felt lost for a moment longer before he answered in a dazed voice, "yes".

" You Marco Diaz have an addiction to obsession", Janna said as she turned toward him and folded her arms.

" What does that even mean Janna, I already know I can overthink things and I guess I obsess over details sometimes… well a lot actually but this is a big deal, I need to really think it over…", Marco stopped as Janna gave him a hard stare.

" That's just the start Marco, I'm not using the word lightly here. You've been like this your whole life man. You find something you like and obsess over it. Marco its like you just lose sight of everything else. You stop being the nice guy and just do whatever you have to for your current obsession. Then it takes some near death or life changing experience to make you realize your being a jerk," Janna said this with exasperation as she began to poke Marco in the chest for emphasis.

Marco crossed his arms defensively over his chest to stop the poking.

" Ok ok Janna I hear you but it can't be that bad, can it?" Marco asked.

" Marco you almost killed a kid with a monster arm when he threatened your top spot in Karate", Janna said with a flat gaze.

" He was and still is a jerk but ok I admit that was an issue but I really think the monster arm was messing with my mind and I thought you liked the monster arm?" Marco said in his defense.

" Yeah it was pretty awesome, but not the point Marco. Like I said this started way back, Marco when did you meet Jackie?" Janna asked.

"uhmm…", this was still a rather uncomfortable question for Marco for a number of reasons.

" Don't bother answering, it was in kindergarten and you started when you were 5. Marco you spent almost 10 years chasing after a girl you barely knew, we both know Jackie is great but you became so focused on that one person you put up on a pedestal it ruined any chance of a relationship with any other girl.",Janna said as she leaned back on the bench.

" That does sound bad when you put it like that", Marco was beginning to see where this was going but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

" That's not all Marco, not by a long shot. It took a literal magical princess to distract you from Jackie and even then you only stopped after you were already dating", Janna closed in on his face and pointed to the pocket of his hoodie, " but if you want the best recent example Marco then you can just take it out of your pocket, you chased after a pair of scissors for sixteen years?" Janna said.

" Dimensional scissors, I had to get them Janna I lost the ones Star had", Marco was getting defensive, he'd worked hard for those and was probably the only human to have ever earned a pair.

" Marco let's not even talk about just coming back and getting Star to help from the start. Instead I'll get to the real issue but first you need to know I saw that little book on your desk so I'll just assume that in sixteen years you ran into Heckapoo's clones pretty often right?", Janna asked.

" Uh yeah Janna that was the whole point", Marco said wondering what she was getting at.

Janna let out a long sigh as if she could barely comprehend what she had done to deserve having to deal with him.

" Marco you had a girlfriend, who was your long time crush, waiting on Earth for you with no idea you had even left. Your other friends, your family, your entire life was here Marco. Star, your best friend, just had Ludo show up and take Glosseryk from her and yet you left it all behind. How many times did you want to come back, how many times did you even ask Heckapoo if you still could? Stop Marco", Janna stopped Marco from actually responding.

" I don't want you to tell me the answers, maybe there was a reason for all of it. Maybe she never gave you a second chance to ask, I don't know..yet. So I just want you to think back Marco and be honest with yourself, how often in sixteen years did we all cross your mind?" Janna stopped talking and just gave Marco time to think.

Marco was currently considering never talking to another friend of his again, not if they keep pointing out his psychological issues like this.

He was also being honest with himself and actually thinking back.

He had thought about them, all of them. He had wanted to quit, to go home and see everyone. Maybe not at first but a week in, when he realized how long it might actually take, he had started to worry but Heckapoo was always so close and there was always something to do in order to survive. The idea of quitting just never seemed be a real option.

He continued to think and worry about them for a while but with every new horizon and challenge to face the people he left behind had faded. Even before that,when it was still early on, he had never hesitated to jump into the next adventure. His entire life and everyone in it wasn't enough to make him hesitate.

Marco was starting to feel sick, the realization of how easily he had left his life behind just to prove Heckapoo wrong and get the scissors had made him feel as if the world was tilting.

" Marco… hey Marco… Marco listen up you idiot", Janna interrupted when she saw how disturbed he was looking, " Marco it isn't all bad, that level of determination is mind blowing. Look at all you've done just by refusing to give up for anything, you just need to learn when to take a step back and ask yourself if what you're doing it really the right choice".

"I.. uh I think your right Janna(sigh) so is that what this is now? Am I just obsessing over Star?" Marco asked.

"I think what you and Star have is like way special Marco, if you think this is love then it might be. But hey maybe you should tell Star you need a real break from Mewni, give those scissors a real test drive. You should get some time for yourself man and figure yourself out. I recommend lots of property damage", Janna finished with a laid back attitude and her usual grin back in action.

Marco smiled back, he'd take her advice and see if he still felt the same after stepping away for a while.

They talked for a few more hours after that but it was back to the usual teasing and just catching up with what was going on side he left. There was no one better to gossip with than Janna.

Then he was leaving, already heading back through the portal. Half way through Marco paused and turned back.

" um hey Janna?", Marco asked.

Janna looked at him from the bench.

" what?", Janna asked.

" You talked about me not noticing any other girl because of Jackie, was there any other girl?" Marco asked.

Janna seemed to pause a second to long before she stood from the bench.

" Ha dream on Marco, stick to off world girls your too much of a dork on Earth" Janna said laughing again as she walked off.

Marco stepped through the portal and back into his old room.

He had a lot to think about and a vacation to look forward too.

" Why did you get off the bench first", Marco whispered to the dark room.

Yes he had a lot to think about.

Authors note :this probably won't be continued for a while if at all.

Maybe another short if I get an idea

If you feel like commenting: who's your favorite least likely to happen ship in the show


End file.
